


Freundschaftsdienst

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [89]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne zeigt vollen Einsatz. Thiel ist dankbar.>Post in meinem LJ





	Freundschaftsdienst

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Verletzung riskieren, um jemand anderen zu beschützen – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Pre-Slash, h/c  
> Handlung: Boerne zeigt vollen Einsatz. Thiel ist dankbar.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 50 Minuten  
> A/N: Ihr könnt Euch vielleicht vorstellen, wie es meinem Rücken gerade geht. Und ach, die Idee war eigentlich sehr charmant (fand ich wenigstens), aber ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr mehr rausholen …

***

 

Boerne richtete sich ächzend auf und streckte sich. Seine Rückenschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Von seinem Nacken ganz zu schweigen. Und die Anzeige auf dem Bildschirm verschwamm auch immer mehr vor seinen Augen.

Aber nein, so einfach gab ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne nicht auf! Entschlossen setzte er sich wieder auf den Schreibtischstuhl und ignorierte den Protest seiner verkrampften Muskeln. Thiel brauchte ihn. Thiel zählte auf seine Hilfe und bei Gott, er würde sie kriegen. (Und anschließend würde er einen dieser höhenverstellbaren Schreibtische anschaffen.)

 

***

 

Geduld und Beharrlichkeit zählten sich eben immer aus! Drei Stunden später hatte er die Information gefunden, die es brauchte, um Thiel zu entlasten. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an sein eigenes unerfreuliches Zwischenspiel in der Untersuchungshaft und er wußte, daß es möglicherweise auf jede Minute ankam, weshalb er nicht nur sofort mit der Staatsanwältin telefonierte, sondern sich anschließend auch sofort selbst auf den Weg machte. Auch wenn er nur noch in gebückter Haltung zum Auto schleichen konnte.

 

***

 

Drei weitere Stunden später hatte er nicht nur Rückenschmerzen, sondern war auch todmüde. Aber Thiel war frei. Hatte sich zwar beschwert, daß man ihn ruhig die Nacht noch hätte schlafen lassen können, aber ausnahmsweise war ihm sogar das mangelnde Feingefühl seines Nachbarn komplett egal. Hauptsache, es war nichts Schlimmeres passiert.

„Was ist mit Ihnen eigentlich los?“ fragte Thiel, nachdem sie auf seine Freilassung angestoßen hatten. „Sie hängen da wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve. Beim Golfspielen verrenkt?“

Das verschlug ihm jetzt doch die Sprache. Empört verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, daß ich seit 18 Stunden am Schreibtisch gesessen und Ihre Unterlagen nach entlastenden Informationen durchsucht habe?!“

Thiel starrte ihn verdutzt an und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben sich heldenmütig eine Verletzung zugezogen bei dem Versuch mich zu retten.“

„Also, erstens habe ich nicht versucht, Sie zu retten, sondern habe Sie gerettet, und zweitens – JA!“

Thiels Lippen zuckten. Aber dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Danke.“

„Gern geschehen.“ Er versuchte sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzen und verzog das Gesicht. Verdammt. Wenn das mal kein ausgewachsener Hexenschuß wurde.

„Jetzt legen Sie sich schon hin. Das wird so doch immer schlimmer.“ Thiel stand auf. „Ich bringe Ihnen eine Wärmflasche.“

Boerne seufzte. Heldentum wurde in der Literatur eindeutig zu überhöht dargestellt. Lobeshymnen hätte er verdient, Ruhm, Ehre, Anerkennung. Und was bekam er? Eine Wärmflasche.

Eine Viertelstunde später war er nicht mehr ganz so unglücklich. Zum einen lag er endlich und entlastete all die Muskeln, die seit Stunden malträtiert worden waren. Zum anderen tat die Wärmflasche wirklich gut, er fühlte sich schon viel entspannter. Und dann saß Thiel neben ihm auf dem Bett und massierte seinen verspannten Nacken. Thiel war kein wirklich begabter Masseur, eigentlich war das schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch so eine Art Streicheln.

Aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

 

* Fin *


End file.
